My Brother's Wedding
by nicluvly
Summary: He gave her up long ago or so he told himself. It took four years away, his brother getting married and some not so subtle nudging for him to realize he'd never be able to truly give her up. MeiXKaoru, HikaXHaru COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**My ****Brother's**** Wedding**

**Chapter One**

Sunlight shifted across the clouds, illuminating their soft appearance and casting them in a warm yellow light. The cloud cover parted and the first sight of the island of Japan could be seen through them, glittering in the afternoon sunlight; blues, violets and grays of a heavy marine layer hung about the coast, covering it in an ominous shawl.

Hikaru rested his head in hand, watching the changing colors in the light, five different ideas popped into his head and he played with the idea of doing a hasty scribble of his inspiration before they slipped away. He waited a few more minutes, watching as the colors intensified upon descent. Then he unbuckled and stood up from his chair to reach to the over head compartment, where he'd stowed his notepad moments before.

"We're almost home," Kaoru's soft voice commented from behind him.

Hikaru glanced over to his brother, whose face mirrored his own; they were identical after all. Everything was identical but subtle changes they'd made to make them distinguishable. After spending two years dying his hair ash, Hikaru had opted for a different hair style than his brother, keeping it a bit longer and a slightly deeper auburn. While Kaoru was shorter with his natural hair color, the changes were subtle and most people couldn't tell at first glance, but that's how they wanted it. For the people that mattered to be able to tell them apart.

"I guess so," Hikaru smiled warily.

Kaoru came to plop himself down in the seat beside his brother. "Nervous?" he asked without judgment.

"Pfft," Hikaru dropped into the seat beside his brother, flipping open his sketch book to a free page. "Why would I be nervous? We're coming home, nothing to be nervous about." He picked up his pencil and began making light sketches.

Kaoru watched him, a small smile curling his lips.

"How long do you think it'll be before the host club descends on us?" Kaoru asked with a wicked grin.

Hikaru laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised if Tono didn't have them all gathered at the airport waiting for us with a banner."

Kaoru sniggered in turn, "And have everyone dressed in some ridiculous outfits!"

They laughed heartily until Mei came over from where Kaoru had abandoned her. "What's so funny?" she demanded with half-lidded eyes and hands on hips.

Kaoru grinned up at his soon to be wife, grabbing her hand and pulling her down to sit in his lap. "Talking about the greeting that will be waiting for us at the airport," Kaoru offered with a grin.

Mei leveled him with her gaze, "Huh," she scoffed.

Kaoru then took it upon himself to tickle Mei until she was gasping for breath beneath her laughter. Hikaru watched them from under his lashes, pretending to be sketching, when really he'd merely made a few doodles, all inspiration having slipped away as soon as it had hit him.

Kaoru was getting married, that was one of the reasons they were returning to Japan, the other being they'd completed school and it was time for them to take their places in their mother's company. He still found it hard to believe his brother was getting married though, and before him no less; to Mei.

He never would've thought four years ago when he left for France to study fashion, he'd be returning not only with a degree, but an engaged brother. The three of them had been classmates; Mei had won a scholarship to the same school of fashion in Paris that they were attending. In the beginning they'd made her life a living hell. Then somewhere along the way they'd become three inseparable friends, not as close as they'd been with… well, not like they'd been with anyone else. It was different but a good kind of different. Even though Mei was boisterous and obnoxious and had a penchant for fighting with Hikaru over trivial things, and oh, she loved to boss them around. Besides that though, she was a talented designer and he could respect that.

Before Hikaru even realized it, Kaoru had fallen in love with Mei. Not that he'd ever been very perceptive about that sort of thing in the first place. Kaoru had asked her to marry him just after graduation and here they were, returning to Japan. After four long years away, and intermittent visits on holidays, they were back to stay at long last.

Mei and Kaoru had stopped laughing and had grown quiet, without realizing it Hikaru had been staring at them without seeing them. The pair made googley eyes at one another before locking lips passionately, lost in their own little world.

"Gah." Hikaru gagged immaturely, "get a room."

Mei turned on him with a thunderous expression. "Shut up, Hikaru."

"Shut up, Kiba!" Hikaru flung his favorite insult in response.

Mei scowled, stepping off Kaoru's lap. "Don't call me Kiba, just because I like to take care of myself! Besides I've toned my makeup and hair down a lot since High school."

Hikaru glanced her over, skeptically. She had 'toned it down' but not by many shades. Sometime during High School, Mei stopped tanning and she was a healthy color, just a ting of bronze. She'd stopped bleaching her hair as bright yellow and now favored a still unnatural, dark blonde along with a _little _less mascara and lipstick but essentially she was the same Mei, just a bit more mature.

They all were, he supposed. They'd all grown up a lot in the past four years.

"Whatever, Kiba," Hikaru offered flippantly.

Mei turned to her last resort, Kaoru. "Tell him not to call me that, he's your brother."

Kaoru only grinned at her, shrugging his shoulders. "I can't control him and you know it."

Mei scowled before stomping off to the back of plane, muttering under her breath, 'he's just jealous because we're in love and he isn't', as if telling herself that made it all better.

Kaoru gave his brother a devious grin. "Good job, Hikaru, now she's mad." His tone held a forced anger but his Kaoru found teasing Mei just as entertaining as he did.

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders. "That's your problem."

Kaoru winked before slipping out of the seat beside his brother and slinking to the back of the compartment where his angry fiancée awaited.

Hikaru looked back out the window. They'd begun the spiral before the final assent; he really was returning for good. He felt an odd mixture of relief and foreboding. It felt good to come home but at the same time, nervous. Part of him wanted to see the Host Club; part of him was a bit terrified. It'd been over two years since they'd all been together, and that was at Honey and Reiko's wedding. During his time out of the country, he'd had infrequent communication with his friends, facebook and the like helped, and they emailed when they thought about it.

But there were still those that fell through the cracks… alright it was Haruhi. He'd been avoiding it since he'd begun planning his return but he couldn't avoid it any longer; there was a strong chance he'd see Haruhi again.

Haruhi who'd he loved and lost; Haruhi who by now was either married or engaged to Tamaki, he didn't know for sure. They hadn't spoken in awhile, his last email to her was over… eight months ago - had it really been that long? The email itself had been brief and superficial. Hell, the last time he'd talked to her it'd been two years ago at Honey's wedding. Even then it was painful, seeing her and Tamaki, hands intertwined, sitting close to one another and speaking quietly.

Hikaru shook his head to dispel the thought. He'd given up on her long ago. The day Kaoru and he left for Paris he'd made the decision to let his first love go. There'd been others; he'd dated superficially in France, the longest relationship being for a year with a fiery red-head named Alianore Roux. He'd met her by chance at one of his mother's parties in France. She was the daughter of a French ambassador to Japan and a whirlwind if he'd ever met one. But in the end it didn't work out, just like all the rest.

Now back in Japan, he was prepared to make a new start, watch his brother walk down the aisle and throw himself into helping his mother run her company.

The crackle of the intercom interrupted his thoughts. "Good afternoon, lady and gentlemen, we are preparing for our landing, please buckle your seatbelts."

Hikaru sighed and began stowing away his sketch book, tired of the pretense of even trying to sketch. He dropped back down into his chair, sliding the cold metal buckle into its mate. Across the row, Kaoru and Mei had moved to take a seat. Mei had her head resting against Kaoru's shoulder, looking perfectly at ease, their hands intertwined, the sparkle of Mei's five-carat round-cut diamond sparkling on her fourth finger.

Hikaru looked away.

He was happy for them, he really was. Someday he'd find the right woman for him; he just hadn't met her yet. At least that's what Kaoru kept telling him.

The landing was rather uneventful. They flew into the airport, coming to a smooth landing and pulling up to the unloading station. Their personal flight attendant informed them they'd landed and ushered them out of the compartment with a smile and a wave. They left their carry-on luggage on the plane for their staff to gather later.

Hikaru stepped from the plane and took a deep breath. He was home, back in Japan. He glanced over at Mei and Kaoru; by their expressions they seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Kaoru gave his brother a mischevious grin. "I wonder who came to meet us."

Hikaru looked at his brother warily, craning his head for the sound of Tamaki. "I don't hear Tono so maybe just the driver?" Hikaru offered.

"Oh, but-" Mei began before she was silenced by a look from Kaoru.

Hikaru pressed her to elaborate but she was uncharacteristically tight-lipped as they travelled the long hallway. Before long, the bright light at the end of the terminal blinded them as they stepped out of the exit terminal.

A not quite girlish squeal of delight was the first thing to greet them as Misuzu ran up to them, his hands pressed together. Swinging his arms out, he gathered Mei up into a reluctant hug. When he was finished with her, he turned to Kaoru.

"Dad, quit it," Mei scolded as the tranny fussed over the pair of them.

Hikaru watched them, letting his eyes travel over the sickening family reunion before coming to rest on the bright smile of yet another tranny.

Ranka greeted him with a grin, "Long time no see, Hikaru,"

"Ranka-san, what are you doing here?"

Then it all made sense. She stepped out from behind her father. Just the same as he remembered her, short brown hair to her shoulders. Her father had dressed her in a fuchsia dress with thick straps, the skirt falling to her knees.

"Hey, Hikaru, welcome back." Haruhi smiled and his heart dropped.

He thought he was over her. He told himself he didn't love her anymore. But all it took was one smile from her and he melted every time.

"Hey, Haruhi."

Across the way he caught his brother's eye. Kaoru grinned at him in his knowing way. He'd known. He knew Haruhi was going to meet them at the airport.

Hikaru glared at his brother. He was going to kill him. Wedding be damned.

A**/N: Acknowledgement's first, thanks to Mimi-dudette for her awesome beta-ing skills with this little short story. I'd also like to thank Enigmaticrose4 for letting me borrow Alainore are Hikaru's past girlfriend. Alainore is Enigmaticrose4's original character and she owns all rights to her. You should check out the stories she has with her in them: Facade of a Relationship and Continuing Story: a Facade of a Relationship and she's mentioned in several other of her works, now go read! That being said this was originally intended to be a oneshot but I had greater Ideas for it so I expanded on the concept to a 5 chapter story. Just something short and sweet I'm working on to pass the time. :3 yes, I know I have two other serials still in progress and some oneshot collections that are being neglected but lets over look that for now and enjoy this, shall we?**


	2. Chapter 2

My Brother's Wedding

Chapter Two

The house was full of the sounds of clinking glasses and snatches of half-heard conversations. Crisp white linens had been set, sprinkled with soft glowing candles. Gleaming place settings had been arranged, easily enough for fifty guests, if not more. Two days back in Japan and their mother had already gathered enough people together for a party, an engagement party of sorts. Though Hikaru highly doubted they knew more than a hand-full of people in attendance tonight.

Hikaru paused just behind the double doors that led to the main living area where all the guests had gathered. A golden gilded mirror hung above an antique table, and he stood before it admiring his own reflection. He wore a tailored suit, fitted just a bit slimmer to accentuate his lean figure, in a deep shade of ebony with the merest hint of blue, layered beneath a dark blue shirt, and black tie threaded with silver, suggesting a faint checkered pattern. Pressing his thumb to his eyebrow, he smoothed away his imaginary stray hairs.

Hikaru leaned back, giving his appearance one more look. He was stalling and he knew it. What was he waiting for? Inside that room was his brother and his brother's fiancée, and he should be by their sides; but he wasn't. He was hanging back in the hallway like a scared child. Hikaru sighed before resting his palms flat on the polished surface of the table.

A child is exactly what he was being.

It wasn't his brother and his fiancée he was afraid of. It was someone he was trying to avoid. He knew he couldn't run forever, but he was definitely going to try.

He knew he was being immature but he couldn't face Haruhi; no matter how hard he tried. Old feelings had been stirred up just from that one innocent meeting at the airport, feelings that were best left in the past where they'd belong. He tried to tell himself that he was a different person now. That he'd grown and matured in their time apart. It wasn't working. He was still Hikaru, brash, impulsive, immature Hikaru.

Soft footsteps came down the hallway. Hikaru lifted his head just in time to lock his eyes with deep pools of brown.

"Hey, Hikaru," Haruhi greeted him kindly. Tonight she was wearing a light blue empire waist dress with capped sleeves; he could only guess at who'd dressed her, since she was suspiciously escort-less.

"Hey, Haruhi," he offered lamely, not meeting her gaze he focused his gaze on the table top before him, hands gripping the edge tightly. Why did he have to feel so hopelessly awkward around her, even now?

"Why are you out here in the hallway?" she asked mildly.

Hikaru pushed himself away from the table, giving Haruhi his most playful grin. "I was waiting for my favorite Tanuki," he lied through his teeth, "I figured you'd be late." He stepped in beside her but held back at wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he'd been in the habit of doing before.

Haruhi glanced up at him mildly. "Yeah, I bet," she said dryly.

The pair entered the room with little fan-fair. Hikaru caught his brother's amused gaze across the crowd. But the moment was fleeting and soon Hikaru and Haruhi were be greeting by former members of the Host Club. Honey, a heavily pregnant Reiko and a silent Mori, came over giving their congratulations to the brother of the groom.

"Hika-Chan, Haru-Chan it's so good to see you again," their former sempai said with a bright smile.

"Good evening," Reiko said formerly with a slight incline of her head.

Mori added a nod.

Haruhi and Hikaru gave their salutations in return, before entering a superficial conversation that Hikaru wasn't one hundred percent tuned in to. He kept glancing around the room for the missing members of their group. Where were Tamaki, and Kyouya? Perhaps they were running late, but why hadn't Haruhi arrived with them?

Before any of his concerns could be posed, they were seated for dinner. Haruhi sat to his left, Honey, Reiko and Mori across from him. Kaoru and Mei were sequestered to the head of the table, where the twin's mother and Yuzuha were having an animated conversation about wedding plans.

Hikaru glanced up and down the table; he was sure that by _now_, Tamaki and Kyouya should have arrived. "Haruhi, Where's Tono and Kyouya?" he asked.

Haruhi blinked at him mildly, "I dunno. In Germany, I think?"

Across the table from him Reiko, Honey and Mori shared looks that completely slid over Hikaru's head. He was busy staring at Haruhi with furrowed brows; how could she not know? Wasn't Tamaki her boyfriend/possible fiancé/ husband?

Hikaru had a half formed reply on the tip of his tongue when the clinking of silverware on glass cut his question short. At the head of the table Kaoru stood with a possessive arm wrapped Mei's shoulder. Heads were turned to the head of the table, an expectant expression on all their faces.

"First of all Mei and I would like to thank you all for joining us tonight to celebrate our engagement."

A polite applause rippled through the crowd.

"We'd like to take this opportunity to announce our bridal party," Kaoru added with a mischievous glint in his eye.

The groomsman were no real surprise, Hikaru was the Best man - duh - then came Tono - another no brainer - then Kyouya, Honey and Mori.

"And," Mei said, cutting into Kaoru's speech, "Haruhi Fujioka will be my maid of Honor of course!" Mei announced, causing another ripple of polite applause to sound from the crowd.

Hikaru snuck the opportunity to look at Haruhi. She didn't look surprised but that was nothing new, nothing ever surprised her. Her being Mei's maid of Honor wasn't that shocking in itself, if he'd given it any thought he would've figured it out eventually. And it didn't really bother him that she opposite him in the wedding processional. That wasn't what was really bothering him. He hadn't noticed until now but Haruhi's finger was suspiciously ring-less and hadn't she hesitated when he'd asked her about Tamaki? Could it be? There was no way.

The applause died down as Mei finished off a litany of bridesmaids, some he recognized from the university they'd all attended in France together, and others he didn't. Not that he was really paying that much attention. His entire attention was focused on Haruhi. The way her eyes lit up as an opulent plate of food was placed before her, how she fumbled with the flatware, the easy way she interacted with those around her; she was the natural after all. Hikaru had to physically drag his gaze from her. He was over her. He chanted it over and over again in his head as if it would help at all. What he'd felt for her in the past was merely a case of puppy love, it wasn't real or deep. Anything he felt now were remnants of an unrequited love, nothing more.

Dinner went well, Hikaru chatted amicably with everyone, even getting Haruhi to laugh once or twice which was a triumph in itself. Dinner wound down and before long guests began to file out with the usual polite excuses. Honey, Mori and Reiko were making their goodbyes. Reiko and Haruhi were off to one side in deep conversation, and when Hikaru passed by them, he was sure he heard Reiko mention something about curses to help Haruhi find a good guy.

Hikaru shook his head as he headed over to say goodbye to his former sempai.

"It's good to have you back, Hika-Chan," Honey said sweetly.

"It was great seeing you guys too," Hikaru said genuinely.

"Don't be strangers," Mori interjected patting him on the head in the way only Mori could.

Hikaru nodded at the stoic older man. "Of course not." He grinned.

"When, Tama-Chan and Kyou-chan get back from their business trip, we should all get together for cake," Honey offered brightly.

"Sure," Hikaru replied affably, though the prospect seemed less than appealing. He may have gotten over Haruhi but he still had a hard time seeing her with Tamaki… if she was still with Tamaki, the unresolved thought still gnawed at the back of his brain.

Haruhi and Reiko were headed back in their direction; apparently Reiko had given Haruhi all the helpful tips she could. Honey smiled in his wife's direction, giving her a wave of acknowledgment before capturing Hikaru's wrist out of nowhere and dragging him down to his eye level.

"Good luck, Hika-Chan," Honey grinned, with the smallest nod in the two women's direction before pulling away to wrap a protective arm around his wife's waist, who'd appeared at his side. Honey acted as if he hadn't just manhandled Hikaru at all. "See you later." Honey waved as the three of them slipped out the door.

Haruhi and Hikaru waved goodbye to the trio before letting comfortable silence stretch out. Somewhere in the partings, Kaoru and Mei had made themselves scarce and Hikaru was left alone with Haruhi.

Hikaru shifted from foot to foot not sure where to go from there. Should he show her to the door? Surely she was planning on leaving as well.

"Was nice to see everyone again," Hikaru said conversationally to fill the silence.

"Yeah, it was," Haruhi graced him one of her rare genuine smiles.

"You must seem them more often than me though," Hikaru pointed out.

"Mm," Haruhi hummed shaking her head back and forth, "Between my school and everyone's business, I hardly see anyone from the Host Club anymore. This is actually the first time I've seen anyone in months." Haruhi offered with a casual shrug.

"But you see Tono right?" The words were out before he could stop them.

Haruhi gave him a long look, her eyes scanning his face, for what, he couldn't say. "I haven't even talked Tamaki in months," Haruhi offered plainly.

"But, you're dating…" Hikaru countered lamely.

Haruhi shook her head slowly. "We broke up nearly two years ago."

Hikaru opened and closed his mouth in an impressive imitation of a fish. How could no one have told him? How could he not have known?

"Oh," he said awkwardly, fighting an embarrassed blush that reminded him painfully of high school.

"We're still friends though," Haruhi offered, misinterpreting his surprise. "So it won't be a problem for the wedding."

"Ah…" he looked at his feet. He didn't want to ask but he had to or the curiosity would eat him up. "When exactly did this happen? The last time I saw you together… you… well…" He looked away. Why was it so hard to express himself in front of her?

"Right after Honey and Reiko's wedding. But it was a long time coming, I suppose. He was spending a lot of time away for work at Suoh Company and I was busy with school; we just sort of grew apart. It's not too surprising. He was my first boyfriend, doesn't mean I had to marry him," Haruhi explained neutrally.

Hikaru fought a hot blush that crept up his cheeks. He felt like an idiot. Why did he assume they were engaged or married? Wouldn't Tamaki have called him the second it had happened, all full of romantic epiphytes? He felt stupid but oddly relieved, but he stifled away that emotion to analyze later.

"Ah," Hikaru said as way of response.

Haruhi shuffled to stand in his direct line of sight. "It's getting late. I suppose I should be getting home…"

He felt the impulse to invite her to stay the night, and tease her by saying she could sleep between Kaoru and him as they'd offered countless times in the past… that time was over, however; he couldn't treat her like that anymore.

"Good night then," he smiled.

Haruhi nodded her head, "Night, Hikaru,"

And with that she slipped out of the room.

It wasn't until much later when he was changed and in his pajamas that Kaoru slunk into their bedroom, looking a bit like a scolded child.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hikaru demanded sitting cross legged on his bed.

"I was driving Mei home," Kaoru offered with a hardly suppressed grin.

Hikaru glared as his brother as if to say 'I don't believe that even for a second'.

"Did you talk to Haruhi?" Kaoru asked mildly, dropping onto the bed beside his brother removing his shoes.

"Yeah, I did," Hikaru said slowly.

"And?"

"What are you doing Kaoru?"

Kaoru leaned back to meet his brother's narrowed gaze "What do you mean, Hika?" he asked, acting the perfect picture of innocence.

"You're trying to force me to talk to Haruhi," Hikaru stated. He was secretly proud of himself for figuring it out on his own and as quick as he had.

Kaoru looked affronted, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hikaru glared at him.

Kaoru held his ground, smiling benignly at his twin.

"Did you know Haruhi and Tono broke up?" Hikaru asked mildly after a few minutes of charged silence.

Kaoru stood from the bed and strolled over to one of their many walk in closets. Opening the top drawer of the first dresser he came to, he inspected a pajama top with intense interest. "Yeah… Mei may have mentioned it," Kaoru mumbled.

"What was that?" Hikaru rose to his knees to glare at his brothers back.

Kaoru turned to face him holding his hands up in surrender. "Yeah, I knew. Haruhi told Mei a couple weeks after the fact and she told me…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hikaru asked. He was hurt his brother would keep something like that from him.

Kaoru plopped down on the bed beside his brother, "I thought it would hurt more than help. At the time, you'd just broken up with what's-her-face, and what good would it do to tell you that the first girl you loved had broken up with guy she chose over you?"

Hikaru looked down at his hands. "I suppose you're right."

"But, now…" Kaoru teased.

"Don't even think about it, Kaoru."

"What?" Kaoru asked too innocently.

Hikaru shook his head, "I'm over Haruhi. I know that now, she told me Tono and she broke up and it didn't affect me; that's when I knew I didn't feel anything for her anymore."

He could barely believe that lie himself.

Kaoru leveled him with his gaze; it didn't seem like he believed him either.

"If you say so," he said eventually.

"Believe me, I'm over her."

Now if only it were true.

**A/N: Thanks to the amazing Mimi-dudette for being a mega awesome beta and making this story all nice and shiny. Nothing much to say, accept maybe… review? I guess…If you want to, that is. **


	3. Chapter 3

My Brother's Wedding

**Chapter Three**

It was the same cracked concrete that led up to the same creaking steps. Five steps up and he paused at the step he remembered from over four years ago, which wobbled beneath his foot. '_Why hasn't anyone fixed this yet?' _he wondered mildly as he applied pressure to the loose step, sending a wobbling vibration through the stairwell. Down in the courtyard the screeches of children at play mixed with the din of traffic, adding to the commoner feel of the place. Hikaru mounted the rest of the stairs, despite his impulse to mess with the wobbly step for longer than necessary, though he did continue to drag his feet; he needed to come up with a good excuse as to why he _shouldn't _be here.

The whole thing was a set up, he was sure of it. He'd awoken this morning and stumbled, bleary eyed, into the dining room where Mei and Kaoru sat at the breakfast table, heads pressed together deep in conversation. Evidently Mei had come over early in the morning before Hikaru had risen. After grabbing some breakfast the chef had set out, he'd sat down and landed right into the line of fire.

_Mei fixed him with that look he'd come to associate with her barking orders._

"_Hikaru, I want you to help Haruhi plan my bridal shower," Mei said without preamble._

_Hikaru dropped himself into the chair beside his brother and shot her a 'you gotta be joking' look. "And why should I?" he sneered, not missing the amused expression on his twin's face. _

"_Because Haruhi is hopeless when it comes to planning a party," Mei stated in a matter-of-fact tone. _

_She had a point, but that didn't mean he was going to concede it._

_He scowled at the pair of them instead._

"_Come on, Hikaru, for me?" Kaoru pouted his lips and batted his eyelashes in his brother's direction. If he thought that was going to convince him then he really was delusional. He'd help his brother __master __that technique when they were only kids; it wasn't going to work on him now. No way._

"_I'm busy," Hikaru retorted while taking a too violent bite out of his toast._

_Mei and Kaoru shared a look. _

_Maybe they would give up on this crazy 'get-Hikaru-and-Haruhi-together' plan they seemed to have their hearts set on._

_Kaoru turned back to his twin, lips turned in a mischievous smirk. "What if we were having a Jack and Jill bridal shower?" Kaoru posed with a raised brow._

_Hikaru's fork halted half way to his mouth, bits of egg escaping from his fork and plopping back onto the table. He furrowed his brows irritably at his brother. "You wouldn't," he snarled._

"_As the __Best Man __it'd be your responsibility to co-host the bridal shower." Kaoru gave his brother a triumphant grin. _

_They'd beaten him and he knew it, but it didn't mean anything, nothing changed, he was still over Haruhi. Once this wedding was over, everything went back to normal for him._

"_Fine!" he snapped, taking another violent bite out of his toast._

Hikaru had been staring at the same peeling door numbers for the better part of five minutes, lost in his thoughts. He leaned up against the railing just outside of Haruhi's house; he didn't seem to be making an attempt to knock on the door. He was considering 'running' for it when the door suddenly swung open. Haruhi stepped out, shopping bag slung over her arm. It looked as if she was wearing the first thing she'd reached in her closet, a pair of khaki Capri's and a loose-fitting aqua tank top. Other than the fact that the clothes looked really old, probably from a thrift store, Hikaru grudgingly admitted, she looked kind of cute. Her shoulder length hair was pulled back in a tiny ponytail at the base of her neck.

She hadn't realized that he was there yet, and he didn't really mind as he was enjoying his uninterrupted Haruhi viewing. Not that he'd admit it.

She turned around key in hand meeting his gaze for the first time. "Oh, Hey, Hikaru," she greeted without surprise.

In his haste 'to get this all over with', he'd neglected to call ahead and let her know he was coming over to help plan the shower. In fact he'd simply stomped out without finishing his breakfast and came straight over to Haruhi's.

"Hey, Haruhi," he greeted with a dismissive wave of his hand, not meeting the accessing depths of her deep brown eyes.

She watched him for a long moment before cutting to the chase, "Hikaru, what are you doing here?"

Hikaru glanced back at her sheepishly, only now realizing that he'd neglected to call ahead.

"Kaoru and Mei want me to help you plan Mei's bridal shower." He shrugged his shoulders.

"What, does Mei not think I can do it myself?"

"Guess not."

Haruhi made an agitated growl at the back of her throat, before sighing, "Alright, I suppose you want to do this now, since you're here?" she asked.

"I suppose so," Hikaru muttered, offering her another non-committed shrug.

Haruhi glanced at him, before turning back around to fumble with her lock, allowing her back into the apartment. Hikaru stepped in after her, looking around. It was just the same as he remembered, same flooring, same furniture, but at the same time it still held that homey aura he never could place.

Hikaru hung back in the doorway as Haruhi stepped out of her shoes and headed back towards the living room. Back when they were in High School, he would have roughly kicked off his shoes and then obnoxiously demanded that Haruhi make him a snack, but things had changed between them. Somewhere along the line when he'd given Haruhi up he'd put a barrier between Haruhi and himself. It was the only way he knew how to deal with unwanted emotions; he blocked them out. Now, he wasn't sure how to act. Haruhi was terribly perceptive, she would figure out something was wrong in a second if he didn't put on a show of being… well, like himself. So, he'd have to settle for somewhere in the middle.

He stepped out of his shoes and followed Haruhi into the living room, before plopping himself down at his favorite place on the floor. The tatami was still worn down from years of use, just like he remembered it. He let his hand run along the rough fibers, long lost memories flooding back. The first time the host club visited Haruhi's place, Kaoru, Haruhi and him sprawled out on the floor during their study group - which was more of Haruhi studying and Kaoru and him making studying difficult for her -, the night Kaoru and he spent the night when Haruhi's dad was out of town and how the three of them had fallen asleep in a pile on living room floor watching movies. He smiled despite himself.

Across the room Haruhi watched him before clearing her throat. "I'm expecting you'll want milk tea?" she asked.

Hikaru looked up at her slightly bewildered; wasn't he supposed to tell her that? Damn, he'd gotten caught up in the past again; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Yeah, sounds good."

Haruhi disappeared into the kitchen and Hikaru let out a tense breath; this was harder than he thought. While Haruhi was busy, he occupied his mind with examining the room. As he'd thought after his first glance, it hadn't changed much and he was starting to wonder if commoners ever redecorated when Haruhi came back with a tray of tea and some sugary snacks.

Hikaru looked down at the cakes beside the tea and a smile curled his lips.

"You remember my favorites?" he asked with the old mischievousness back in his tone.

"Yeah."

Hikaru grinned widely. "Haru, have you been missing me all this time? Just waiting for a chance to serve me milk tea and my favorite cakes? I had no idea my favorite Tanuki had such a soft spot for me," he teased her. Despite all of his self controls, he couldn't help it.

"You wish," Haruhi drawled with a roll of her eyes, but Hikaru swore he saw the faintest hint of a smile at the corner of her lips.

They dug into their cakes and drank their tea sharing light conversation for some time. After a while, Haruhi set down her cup purposefully. Hikaru looked up, a cake half stuffed into his mouth, to meet Haruhi's gaze.

"You know you don't have to hold back around me, Hikaru." She fixed him with her blunt gaze and despite all his efforts to look away, he couldn't; he froze.

"What do you mean?" he finally asked slowly.

"You're not acting like yourself. I don't like it," she told him, her brows furrowed. "You always used to speak your mind, no matter what. You were rash and impulsive. Ever since you came back from France you've been acting _different." _She paused. Hikaru really wished he had some witty reply but all words seemed to have escaped him.

Haruhi continued, "At first I thought you'd changed while you were away, but then I saw the way you were interacting with everyone else at the party and I realized it was just me you were holding back around." She finished her speech, and then lapped into silence.

What could he say to that? I loved you once? I even confessed but then you started dating Tamaki and I decided to put it all behind me but I _couldn't_ just put it behind me because… because I'm not mature enough to face you and be your friend again?

They sat like that for some time, locked in a strange sort of staring match. Haruhi had captured him with those deep solemn eyes and he was too terrified to utter a word.

"I want us to be friends again, Hikaru. I've missed you."

It was the tiniest confession, insignificant really, but from Haruhi it was like a bomb had just fell into the room. Any resolve he had left crumbled in that instant. She was infinitely skilled at obliterating all his defenses.

"Uh…" he stumbled, "We _are _friends… in fact we never stopped being friends!" he said with a bit of forced enthusiasm, but he still meant it. He'd never stopped being her friend. He'd never stopped thinking about her; she'd always been lurking somewhere at the back of his thoughts. Who said he couldn't be her friend and be over her at the same time? Of course he could.

Haruhi gave him a long look. He needed to make her believe it, he needed to do something essentially _Hikaru_.

So, he tackled her.

He sprung up from the floor, arms outstretched like a super hero before he collided with Haruhi, pinning her to the floor. Well-practiced hands found the spot along Haruhi's side where he knew she was ticklish. It was a hard earned secret from months of attempts from both Kaoru and himself. He ran his fingers up and down her sides until she was laughing and begging for mercy.

They fell onto the living room floor together, limbs flayed out beside them, hands just barely touching. Both their breaths came out in a ragged pant. Hikaru had a smile wide enough to split his face. Haruhi rolled over, before leaning up to sit.

"Forget everything I just told you, if that's what I get in return."

Hikaru laughed maniacally like he hadn't had the chance to do in a long time. He clutched his sides and rolled over to face Haruhi.

"You loved it and you know it," he teased with a classic Hitachiin grin.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Uh, huh."

"Oh, looks like you need another lesson."

Hikaru launched himself into another tickle battle which lasted much longer than the first, but like the first they ended up in a pile on the floor, limbs tangled together reminiscent of the teens they'd once been. Hikaru stayed for a couple hours after that and conversation was much more light-hearted and back to the way it used to be between them. Not much shower planning was accomplished however, so they made plans to get together another day.

Around ten in the evening, Hikaru made his departure but lingered in the doorway talking and reminiscing with Haruhi just like old times. It wasn't another hour after that, when he was sitting on the plush leather seats of his private car, when he realized he'd just spent an entire day with Haruhi and not once after their conversation did he have to remind himself that he was over her or chastise himself for wanting to spend time with her. He was content with the way things were. The past was the past, and for now, he was willing to live in the moment.

Yet, there was still that nagging voice at the back of his head that he was hard pressed to ignore, reminding him; wouldn't it be nice to be with her like this always?

**A/N: Haruhi, she speaks! Lol, I hope this makes all of you happy that thought Haruhi wasn't getting enough attention. XD Thanks to my amazing Beta of Amazingness Mimi-dudette for all her helpful suggestions and corrections. **


	4. Chapter 4

My Brother's Wedding

Chapter Four

"Haarruuhii," Hikaru whined obnoxiously. "Hurry up; you're taking forever."

There was an audible sigh from the other side of the door. Hikaru grinned broadly.

"You're the one who made me change, Hikaru," Haruhi stated with mild agitation; Hikaru's grin only grew wider.

"You should've known better,_ Haruhi," _he countered playfully.

Really, Haruhi should've known him better by now. She hadn't left him a choice. He'd walked into her apartment and she was wearing some faded, shapeless green monstrosity? It was a good thing he was prepared for such an occasion; he'd brought an outfit for her to wear. Because there was no way they were going to the rehearsal dinner with her in _that_. Hikaru wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thought. In fact, he was going to make a point of burning it later. It would be easy enough to sneak it out of her apartment; he was here once week, if not more.

At first it had started out as planning the shower, then dinner dates and movie nights, and 'just stopping by 'cause I was in the neighborhood' visits. Then, without even realizing it, Haruhi had slipped back into his life. It was just like the old days, only not; they were close but not in the same way they'd been. In high school it had been Haruhi, Kaoru and himself; they were a bit like the three musketeers –or that's what Kaoru and he called them- and they always did things just the three of them. Yeah, there was the few and far between Hikaru and Haruhi moments but they were rare and fleeting.

Now, it was just Haruhi and him, and occasionally Mei and Kaoru. They'd developed a new intimacy between them that Hikaru didn't even blink twice at. In fact, he thought little of the nature of their relationship. He just let it be. It wasn't that he'd suddenly matured exponentially. No, he was just too terrified to over-analyze it and see something he wasn't ready to face. Haruhi and him were just Haruhi and him, best friends but more than best friends.

The doors to the bedroom slid open, Hikaru turned towards Haruhi as she stepped out in a knee length, coral cocktail dress, halter cut with a lace underlay in a dark pink to disguise the fact that Haruhi was still as flat as a board.

"Happy?" Haruhi asked, holding her hands out in defeat.

"Not quite," Hikaru grinned mischievously. Extending his arms he revealed a set of makeup brushes he'd been hiding behind his back.

Haruhi eyed him, warily. "No way, Hikaru."

"Come on, Haru, you never let me do your makeup," he tried to pout but his eager grin was ruining it.

Haruhi glared at him.

"It's just this once and I'll take you to that restaurant downtown if you let me," he wheedled while holding his hand out coaxingly.

"You can't just bribe me with food all the time. What do you think I am, a glutton?"

Hikaru titled his head, giving her a cheeky grin.

Haruhi stared back. Maybe for once she was going to stand her ground. Maybe she wouldn't give in to the temptation of rich food. Maybe they'd spoiled her over the years and she was desensitized to fancy food now.

"I'll throw in a dessert with dinner."

Haruhi stomped back into her room "Just this _once._"

Hikaru followed after her, cackling madly.

After setting out his makeup, Hikaru began by washing Haruhi's face with a gentle facial cleanser, to save her from a break out. She may not care if her face was covered in zits but he did. He dabbed his largest brush into the powder foundation swirling it around before tapping it on the edge of the container.

Turning to Haruhi with an evil grin, he said, "And now the fun begins."

"Do you have to look so evil when you're doing that?" Haruhi asked mildly, as he cupped her chin and tilted it back so that she was in the light.

"How would you like me to look at you?" he asked as he brushed the foundation over her skin.

"I dunno. It's just bad enough that I have to wear makeup. You could at least not make it feel like torture."

Hikaru leaned over and switched to a smaller blush-brush, swirling it around before tapping on the edge as he'd done before.

"But it's no fun if I don't give you a hard time," he said in a mock-pout.

Haruhi sighed, her warm breath caressing Hikaru's hand as he ran the brush over her cheek bones. Hikaru grinned; she could be so melodramatic, in her own way.

"Almost done; close your eyes," he directed, titling her head back further.

Haruhi did as she was told. Hikaru paused, taking a moment to study their intimate position before reaching for the eye shadow. Haruhi sat between his extended legs, perched on her knees, hands folded in her lap. He had one hand on her chin the other resting on the ground between them for balance. Her large brown eyes were closed tightly, her long lashes brushed against her pale skin. _'She's beautiful,' _he thought. Most wouldn't call Haruhi beautiful, but most people didn't know her the way he did. Hikaru was ripped from his musing as Haruhi began to fidget.

"Hold still," he scolded.

"Well, hurry up; my legs are starting to fall asleep."

Hikaru took his smallest brush dipping it into a light pink shadow with the faintest shimmer to it. He tilted Haruhi's head once more, having let it slip for a moment. With two quick strokes, he was done. But he didn't pull his hand away. He let his thumb run over the lines of her jaw and up her cheek bone, relishing the intimacy of the moment.

Haruhi must have realized he'd finished because she opened her eyes. Two brown pools locked him in their gaze. His hand cupped her upturned head. Her lips, slightly parted, were painfully tantalizing.

"_Hikaru?"_ she breathed. Was that a faint hint of pink to her cheeks or was that just the blush?

"You look beautiful," he said softly.

Pulling her in close, he kissed her brow tenderly.

Then he suddenly pulled away and jumped to his feet. "Ready, Haruhi. We're going to be late."

Hikaru offered Haruhi his hand and helped her to her feet. The moment passed and what Haruhi thought of the kiss, she didn't say; which was good because he had no idea where it had come from.

They rode to the rehearsal in Hikaru's private car. Conversation was light and genial just as it always was between them. When they arrived, they were greeted by the rest of the host club, plus Mei and her other bridesmaids. Tamaki greeted them with a lot of fan-fair, having only just returned from an extended visit to Germany with Kyouya. The pair of them had opened an exclusive health resort in Munich.

When Tamaki caught sight of Haruhi, he enveloped her in a crushing hug, which Haruhi painfully endured. One would think it would be awkward, considering they'd dated for as long as they had, but it was just as Haruhi had said, they'd parted as friends.

"Hikaru!" Tamaki cheered as he rounded on Hikaru; he grabbed hold of him and literally squeezed the air from his lungs. Pulling away, Tamaki graced him with one of his trademark 'cheesy Tamaki smiles'. "I hope you've been taking good care of my little girl in my absence." Tamaki gave him a would-be stern look but it was softened by his dancing violet eyes.

Hikaru wasn't sure how to respond; the jealous part of him wanted to be mad at him for the familiar way he spoke about _his _Haruhi. The childish part of him wanted to rub it in Tamaki's face and tell him just _how _much time Haruhi and he spent together. Then there was the tiniest voice, one that rarely got any attention that said: Who cares about Tamaki? Why should he care about their past, Haruhi was with him now and that's all that mattered. The nature of their relationship was irrelevant. He was happy and so was she.

Hikaru just smiled mischievously. "You're still into that perverted role play?" he teased.

Tamaki fell back sputtering, as Hikaru cackled madly. It'd been a while since he'd disarmed Tamaki like that. He kind of missed it.

Haruhi had finished greeting the others and came over to his side. She glanced between Hikaru and Tamaki and fixed Hikaru with a firm look.

"What'd you do to him?"

Hikaru caught his breath. He looked at Haruhi as his face glowed with mirth. "Who said it was me?" He grinned.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Come on, the rehearsal is about to start," she pointed out, not bothering to respond.

Hikaru followed eagerly after Haruhi, leaving Kyouya to console a sniveling Tamaki, who was insisting that he _wasn't _a pervert. He merely cared for his 'daughter's' well being. The group gathered in the chapel lobby, where the wedding coordinator instructed them on lining up and order. Most of the group was rather attentive… well, the non-Host Club bridal party members were at least.

Kaoru and Mei looked lost in their own 'about to be married bliss' world. Tamaki was still sniveling. Kyouya, standing beside him, looked detached as he wrote in his notebook. Honey was cooing at one of his four month old twin boys. Reiko beside him, held their other son in the crook of her arm, smiling at her small family. Mori, in the background, observed gravely. Hikaru, well, Hikaru was doing his damndest to make sure Haruhi wasn't paying any attention; because, let's face it, he was bored.

"Haru," he whispered, poking her in the side.

Haruhi slid just out of reach of his hand. Hikaru responded by grinning madly and inching closer to her.

"Haruhi." He poked her again.

Haruhi was doing her best to ignore him - which only made it that much more entertaining.

"Haruuu_hiiii_." He poked her again, hard.

Once more she slid out of the way, but this time she nearly bumped into one of Mei's bridesmaids, a French girl from the university they'd all attended. Hikaru couldn't remember her name. The French girl shot a scathing look in Haruhi's direction before looking back loftily over the crowd towards the wedding coordinator, who was still addressing the wedding party.

Hikaru stuck his tongue out at her as she turned her back to them before he resumed poking Haruhi. After a few minutes of chasing Haruhi around the foyer, the wedding coordinator cleared her throat and shot Hikaru a death look. The whole group noticed and Kaoru in particular raised a brow in his brother's direction. Hikaru merely shrugged his shoulders and titled his head in Haruhi's direction.

Kaoru seemed to catch his meaning and waited until the wedding coordinator turned her back before giving his brother the thumbs up.

Eventually, the wedding coordinator organized them into lines and paired them off to practice walking down the aisle. Hikaru was paired with Haruhi, much to his delight. They were to enter just before the bride and groom, so while everyone else fumbled down the aisle. Hikaru continued teasing Haruhi.

They were supposed to be standing with linked arms, but Hikaru had instead draped a lazy arm over Haruhi's shoulder and was tugging at her shoulder length hair and pinching her cheeks proclaiming her cute whenever she protested.

His hand was snaking down towards her waist preparing to tickle her, when Haruhi's hand caught his wrist.

"Do you ever stop?" Haruhi sighed.

Hikaru grinned as her hand loosened on his wrist. "Never."

Their hands brushed up against one another as he made to drop his arm to his side, and he had the sudden impulse to interlace their fingers. Following this impulse, he wrapped his fingers around hers, surprised at how delicate and feminine they felt. Haruhi glanced up at him and he smiled back down at her. She looked down at their intertwined appendages but made no comment.

Tamaki and the snooty French girl took their turn down the aisle before them. The stuck up French girl was making simpering eyes at Tamaki and he was being his usual princely self.

The coordinator turned to them and her brows tilted together severely.

"That's not what you're supposed to be doing," she scolded, sternly. "You're supposed to link arms, like this." She stepped over to demonstrate on Haruhi's free arm, before wrenching them apart. Hikaru grudgingly took Haruhi's arm.

They practiced several times, mostly because Hikaru or Kaoru kept switching places to mess with the coordinator or one time Hikaru stepped in place of Mei to exchange vows with his brother. The coordinator had them practice over and over again until she was sure they'd be ready for the real thing in a week. Yet, consistently throughout the night, Hikaru found Haruhi by his side, seemingly materializing beside him. And without thought, their hands would interlink and they would stay like that. Not saying anything, just feeling the presence of one another. Where this was all going, he couldn't say. How he felt? He wasn't willing to think about it.

All he knew was that he didn't want any of it to change.

A/N: Thanks to the fantabulous Mimidudette for editing this for me.

XD. Well, its official Ouran has come to an end and she ended up with Tamaki. Not that I'm surprised but it just makes the HikaXHaru writer in me more feverish in my love of the couple. :D Next chapter is the finale of this little tale and we shall see where we go from there. *evil grin*


	5. Chapter 5

**My Brother's Wedding**

**Chapter Five**

The big day had arrived and yet, in the blink of an eye, it had all passed Hikaru by. One moment Kaoru and he were spending their last moments of being single brothers, then the next Kaoru was married and sharing his first dance with his wife. Reality came crashing down on him, like a bolt of electricity, as if all afternoon he'd been watching from outside of himself.

This was real.

Kaoru was _married._

Hikaru tilted his head, watching as Kaoru wrapped his arms around the waist of his smiling wife. Mei looked gorgeous in her mermaid style dress, its medium length train fringed with lace. Her hair was pulled back artfully at the nape of her neck and over it she wore a finger tip veil, in an antique style lace. Kaoru wore a black three button tux with a white tie and vest. The pair of them stared into one another's eyes as if no one else in the world existed or mattered.

Hikaru grinned lopsided at his brother. He must have grown a lot, if he could watch his brother willingly separate himself from him and not feel alone or abandoned. But he wasn't alone, Haruhi was with him. Haruhi was always by his side. He glanced to his left where Haruhi was seated, she had a ghost of a smile behind her lips, and her eyes danced the way they normally did when she was about to eat. Hikaru found her hand beneath the table and gave it a light squeeze. She looked up at him with her deep brown eyes, which he knew he could get lost in forever.

Kaoru had asked Hikaru what was going on between Haruhi and him, but he had no real answer. How could he explain the way he felt for her? Kaoru continued to prod and tease but Hikaru wasn't budging. He wouldn't jinx a good thing. They'd reached some sort of understanding that didn't need words. Which suited him fine, as he was never that good with words anyway.

Kaoru and Mei finished their dance with a passionate kiss before exiting the dance floor. The lead singer of the band took the mike and announced the bridal party dance. Hikaru shot a look over to his brother at their sweetheart table, Kaoru returned his glare with a cheeky grin as if willing him to protest.

Haruhi had already stood and held her hand out for Hikaru. He tore his gaze away from his brother and back to Haruhi, smiling despite it all.

"I'll dance with you, but you have to let me lead," he teased while taking her hand in his.

"How can you assume I haven't learned the girl's part?"

Hikaru tilted his head and stared at her.

"Alright fine, you can lead," she sighed in defeat.

Hikaru laughed as he led Haruhi by the hand onto the dance floor. Mori was sharing a dance with one of the other bridesmaids. Honey had dragged Reiko onto the dance floor with him, despite her reluctance. Tamaki had a line of five women waiting for a turn, the snooty French girl among them. Kyouya, it seemed, was ignoring the formality and was still seated at the table. Hikaru stepped onto the dance floor and turned to face Haruhi. She stepped into his grip, automatically falling into the male position. It was a few seconds into the song before they got their limbs sorted out, but once they did… it was perfect.

How had he never realized how perfectly she fit between his arms? How her head was the perfect height to fit just beneath his chin. They moved together perfectly; despite some fumbling awkwardness that inevitable when you danced with Haruhi when she was trying to be a girl. Before long the song ended and another one started, but Hikaru wasn't ready for it to end. Tonight was perfect, everything was perfect. His brother was married to the woman he loved, and he…

Haruhi pulled away attempting to sit down again but he pulled her in close to his chest once more. She blinked at him owlishly with those big brown eyes.

"Not yet," he whispered into her hair as he brought their bodies close together.

The MC opened up the dance floor to whomever wanted to dance and Hikaru and Haruhi swayed to the music. The other Host Club members filled in and out; Mori sat out after the first mandatory dance, Reiko had enough after a song or two and Honey was back with her at the table, Tamaki was going through partners being his princely self. Not that Hikaru took any notice.

He was lost in a world that belonged only to him and Haruhi. He felt his hands on her body. The beating of her heart against his chest, the awkward way she held herself, yet molded with him as if this was exactly where she was meant to be. Two songs turned into three, then four, then five and even more. Despite that, they never left the need to speed up and moved slowly on the dance floor together. Occasionally their eyes would meet and Hikaru would have that feeling sweep over him, that goofy-giddy feeling he only felt in her presence. Maybe it showed on his face, because their eyes would meet and Haruhi would blush before looking away.

The dancing was ended when the MC came up and announced the beginning of the bouquet and subsequent garter toss. Unceremoniously, Hikaru was yanked by the arm by Tamaki, the blonde's eyes dancing dangerously. At the same moment Reiko was gently guiding Haruhi into a throng of woman in the middle of the dance floor. Hikaru watched helplessly as Haruhi was jostled around in a mass of single women, each vying for a prime position to catch the coveted bouquet.

Mei was positioned in front of the crowd and Hikaru caught a conspiring grin shared between her and Kaoru. In a moment of uncharacteristic clarity, Hikaru saw it all. This was another one of their set ups. Without thinking, Hikaru dashed forwards through the crowd of women just as Mei prepared to toss her bouquet. He saw her turning slightly and looking for Haruhi. Either she would aim for Haruhi and Haruhi would be crushed beneath the weight of a bunch of desperate women, or she'd directly hand the bouquet to Haruhi, both of which would have equally disastrous results.

Slipping between a couple of giggling bridesmaids, Hikaru grabbed Haruhi by the arm and physically dragged her off the dance floor and out of harm's way. At the same moment Mei caught the action and in a panic lost grip of the bouquet. With her arm arched to throw, or pretend to throw, the bouquet was propelled through the air and spiralled in the wrong direction before landing in the lap of Ayame, who for all appearances couldn't care less about the proceedings.

Meanwhile, Hikaru gripped Haruhi tightly by the arm and headed out the door to the banquet hall. Whatever his feelings, this wasn't the way he was going to share them with Haruhi. They were out of the doors and down a long hallway when Haruhi finally spoke up.

"Hikaru, where are you taking me?"

"Away," he panted, scanning the hallway for some safe haven.

"Why?"

Hikaru stopped and let go of Haruhi's arm, which he realized he had in a death grip. Haruhi grabbed a hold of her arm, rubbing it gingerly where he'd gripped her.

"It was a set up. Ever since I came back to Japan, my brother and Mei have been trying to get us together." His words came out in an exasperated flood.

Haruhi blinked at him.

"So, we ran out on the bouquet toss?"

"Yeah."

"Why does it matter? It's just a silly tradition."

"But don't you know that if you catch the bouquet you're the next one to get married?"

"Yeah…"

"So…"

Haruhi stared at him, seemingly oblivious to his train of thought. Hikaru felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. Of course Haruhi didn't care. It's not like _they _were dating. They were just friends. Right? But it was more than that between them. Even he recognized there was something deeper between them. What he felt for her now was much stronger and more concrete than he'd ever felt in High School. His first impression on returning was right. High School had only been puppy love, his first crush. But, that didn't change the fact that feelings change and not always for the worse.

Maybe he'd just needed the time away to realize this, or maybe he really _was_ dense, but he'd fallen in love with Haruhi all over again. He'd never stopped really. Yet this time it was different; there were no obstacles in his way. It was just him and Haruhi, but where did he go from here?

"Let's go back inside. I think they're about to cut the cake," Haruhi offered, finally breaking the long pensive silence.

Hikaru shook off his reverie, and slipped his arm around Haruhi's waist.

"You're always thinking with your stomach," he teased.

The moment slipped him by in an instant.

"Shut up, Hikaru."

Hikaru only laughed in return.

Back inside their return was noted, and they were greeted by a pouting face from his brother, and a foiled look on Mei's face. Across the room, Hikaru caught sight of a blushing Tamaki holding the garter while standing beside Ayame, who put forth an expression of displeasure at catching the bouquet, but Hikaru swore he could see a smile beneath those lips.

Haruhi and Hikaru took their seats back at the table with more than a few mischievous grins from their dining companions, Honey, Reiko, Mori and an indifferent Kyouya. What any of them thought, they didn't say. A waiter came round shortly after with cake and Honey was quickly distracted from conversation. Reiko was reminding him to breath while he ate, Mori was silent as always and Kyouya, as usual, was writing in his notebook.

The night carried on much in the same vein. After cake, Hikaru gave a moving speech to the happy couple. And Haruhi's speech was insightful, if not a bit dry. Hikaru managed to convince Haruhi to join him for a few more dances, but before long, the reception was over and the happy couple climbed into the back of a white limo while the guests waved them goodbye amid a cloud of bubbles.

Shortly after that, people staggered out and Haruhi and Hikaru were alone on the steps of the building. Hikaru scuffed his shoe into the dirt for want of words to say. Now would be the perfect time, now that they were alone, to make everything clear.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi broke the silence between them.

Hikaru raised his eyes to meet her's. "Yeah?"

"Is there a reason you _didn't _want me to catch the bouquet tonight?"

Hikaru choked and hurriedly looked back down to his feet. Just when he was preparing the right words to say, she left him speechless.

"I-" he stalled. This was it, the moment he could confess, again.

"I know we have a past," she said delicately. Well, as delicately as Haruhi can.

Hikaru forced a laugh. "Don't worry about that, Haruhi. That's all kid's stuff. Water under the bridge…" he muttered, staring at his feet; he couldn't meet her gaze.

"Well, I don't know how often we're going to see each other after the wedding. Law school starts back up in a few weeks and now the wedding is over."

"We'll still see each other!" Hikaru looked up and was locked in by Haruhi's troubled gaze. He couldn't stand the thought that this was all going to end just because the wedding was over. He had to tell her before it was too late.

"Yeah…" Haruhi titled her head smiling one of those rare smiles. "I just wanted to tell you. I think I'm falling for you."

His heart stopped. It was one of those weightless moments where you're sure it's a dream. Yet it couldn't be a dream because only Haruhi could confess so bluntly.

"I-"

"I'm sure you don't feel the same way anymore, after what happened between us in high school. I just wanted to let you know."

Haruhi stood up and brushed off her dress. Hikaru was on his feet in an instant. Words may fail him but actions never did. Haruhi was motioning to walk away when he captured her by the wrist and brought her to his chest in one fluid motion. Haruhi stared up at him with wide eyes as he captured her lips in his.

It was the kiss he'd been waiting for all his life. The kiss he'd never thought would happen. Yet here he was, standing outside the reception hall to his brother's wedding with Haruhi in his arms. He tangled his hands in shoulder length hair. She tasted sweet, and soft and everything he dreamed of. And for one brief shining moment, she was completely his and he realized this was how it was supposed to be.

They pulled away breathlessly after a few minutes. Haruhi's cheeks were stained pink with a charming blush and Hikaru had a grin wide enough to split his face.

"Nothing you could do could ever change how I feel about you, Haruhi." He grinned. '_Because I know now, I never stopped loving you. Not even for a second.'_

**_A/N: And this short story comes to an end, and yet despity the briefness of it, I'm going to miss it. I have intentions to continue with a sequel and some spin offs about other couples from this story BUT I am currently writing an original story and that is consuming all my writing time so don't expect any of that too soon. Now that I have your attention I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and alerted, you're all amazing. A special shout out to Mimi-dudette for being a mega awesome beta of awesomeness. And with these final words, I am officially the proud author of two completed serials. :D _**

**_Love Nic _**


End file.
